Booyah! What if?
by TADAHmon
Summary: What if things went just a little differently for the Booyah boy, B-2?


Title: Booyah- what if?  
Author: TaDahmon {Author of 27 other stories}  
Summary: What if? What if WWE had explored a storyline even I saw? What if it had to do with the Booyah-licious guy, B-2? Here's the end result of this what if?:  
  
B-2 had just been screwed over: his partner, John Cena, had a new homie and those two started beating him up. Sure, B-2 didn't like Redd Dog-- heck, he didn't even get along with the dude-- but did they have to take it that far? EMTs circled B-2, looking him over and making sure he was ok. It was all... all... getting on his nerves. Finally, he stood up and pushed the nearest EMT away before walking into the hall. He had one thing in mind and that was to find two certain wrestlers who could help him. Now that Cena wasn't around to boss him around, he'd do a lot more than just say Booyah at every turn. The arena was nearly empty as he walked through the halls but it didn't really matter-- it just made it easier for him to find them.  
  
Eddy and Chavo Guerrero stood by the locker room door, laughing over something one of their cousins had done. "...And then Immanuel said...." Eddy stopped suddenly and glared at B-2. "What do you want, holmes?"   
  
Chavo looked up at him and glared a little too. "Yeah, holmes."  
  
B-2 grunted and looked around before walking up to them. "You saw what Cena did to me."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"I want payback and I can't get that if I go against both him and Redd Dog."  
  
"What's it do with us, holmes?" Eddy asked impatiently.  
  
"If you help me, you'll get your revenge, too."  
  
Eddy blinked. "I-- Ah, I dunno, man. Are you saying we should--" he laughed-- "have each other's back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, then, it sounds good to me. What about you, cuz?"  
  
"I'm in, cuz," Chavo agreed.  
-----  
  
Next Smackdown, cameras followed Cena as he and Redd Dog walked through the halls, heading towards the ring for a match against the Guerreros. Suddenly, they were knocked down and the cameramen had to jump out of dodge before they were knocked down too. Cena tried to get up but B-2 and the Guerreros kept kicking and punching at them. Cena rolled away and stood up, suddenly tackling B-2, who grabbed him by the arm and slung him into a wall. Cena fell to the ground and groaned as referees ran up and pulled B-2 and the Guerreros off of the two other wrestlers. Redd Dog pulled him up and the two escaped to their locker room.  
  
B-2 and the Guerreros grinned and Chavo and Eddy highfived and walked off. They didn't notice Rikishi watching them with a dark look on his face.  
  
Cena waited till the three were well away and then walked out to the ring. "Yo, yo, yo, this is the number one pick, master of all tricks, betta than Linkin Park, never missin' the mark, you'll hafta gawk at this fine bark, better than a pine, that's genuwine!" Everyone booed at this and Cena paced the ring for a minute. "My ex-homie, B-2, thinks he can do a beatdown on me without facing the consequences? Ha! Redd Dog, get out here, dawg."  
  
"Dawg? Or dog?" Tazz asked as he glanced at Michael Cole.  
  
"Don't ask me," Cole shrugged.   
  
Redd Dog came out and stood beside Cena.   
  
"I went into the bosslady's office and asked for a little match change: it's a six man battle now, dawg! Cena, Redd Dog and a partner of their choice versus Loser Guerreros and Boo-hoo. So get out here and let this match begin," Cena ordered.  
  
"Latinoooooo heat!" The Guerreros came out, followed by B-2. As they circled the ring, they waited for this mystery opponent.  
  
Suddenly, funky dance music started.  
  
"It's--"  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" Tazz exclaimed in his thick Bronx accent, cutting Michael off. "It's the Kish!"  
  
"Rikishi entering the ring, being Redd Dog and Cena's partner in this six man match." Michael blinked.  
  
The big man glared down at B-2 and the Guerreros, who entered the ring and the ref called for the match to beguin. It was going to be B-2 vs. Redd Dog to start off.  
  
B-2 rushed suddenly at him and received a kick to the face that knocked him down. B-2 grabbed him by the leg and pulled him down suddenly, standing up and then dropping an elbow on him. Redd Dog leapt up and gave a few sharp chops across B-2's abdomen and chest area, sending him back into the turnbuckle. Cena grabbed him and started holding him back as Redd Dog prepared to kick him right in the jaw. B-2 slipped out of Cena's grip suddenly and wriggled out of the corner, turning just in time to see Cena fall to the floor after receiving Redd Dog's foot to his own jaw. Rikishi was tagged in so B-2 catapulted himself into his own corner and tagged Eddy in. Eddy suddenly grabbed Kish's wrist and tried to sling him into the turnbuckle but the big man reversed it and Eddy went flying into the turnbuckle with a force that made him feel sick. Rikishi smirked and suddenly rushed at him with all three hundred plus pounds targetting him. Eddy was pancaked between the big man and the turnbuckle and slithered to the bottom rope, leaning against the turnbuckle. Rikishi grinned and held a hand up, readying to sit on him. He climbed the turnbuckle pads. One, two.... Suddenly, B-2 leapt from the corner and rushed over, pulling Kish off. The ref reprimanded him and ordered him back to his own corner. Cena held his hand out as Rikishi tagged him in and then Redd Dog threw some chains at him. Cena wrapped them around his wrist and looked around. The ref was busy with B-2, who was still struggling. Cena turned towards Eddy and smacked him right in the temple with them, knocking him out. Cena went for the cover, holding his chained hand under Eddy. 1.... 2... B-2 and Chavo both ran in then, Chavo pulling Cena off of Eddy and B-2 knocking Redd Dog and Rikishi out of the ring. Chavo knocked Cena down and then dragged Eddy towards their corner. As he grimaced and held a hand out, B-2 leaned over far enough to get the tag and then rushed in as Cena leapt up and met him, suddenly punching him with his chained hand. He had forgotten about the chains but the ref spotted them and quickly called for the bell as B-2 fell to the mat.  
  
"Winner by DQ, B-2 and Los Guerreros!" the announcer declared.  
  
The six superstars glared at each other and everyone could feel the hatred emitting from them all.  
  
The end, if not sequelized. 


End file.
